Party Host (Calm Time)
A lonely psychotic man, known as the Party Host to the guests, is the villainous protagonist of GooseEntertainment's indie horror title Calm Time. Biography The game starts with an intro, including a starry sky view and protagonist's melancholic monologue about his solitude and the suffering caused by it. The intro abruptly cuts to the dining room where all the guests are gathered. Everything is seemingly serene and quiet, until we enter the kitchen and a woman who claims to be the child guest's babysitter asks protagonist to fetch her a kitchen knife to cut some bread. Instead, he grabs the knife and stabs her spontaneously. A sportsman guest sees the gruesome scene and alarms everyone. Everyone flees and hides in fear, while the protagonist descends into the basement with the intention to switch off the lights. There we stumble upon another aspect of main character's morbid life - rotting female corpse in a white dress shackled to a wall. Since then a ghostly apparition resembling that girl appears randomly and disappears into the static upon being stabbed throughout our killing spree. She even tries to prevent the last victim from being attacked by protagonist, popping in front of him while he attempts to get closer to the victim, calling him "Murderer" in a distorted voice. The game ends with the beginning monologue with black void in the background and an additional "So calm" line, these words now being disturbing and bearing a different meaning. Overall, the game leaves no clear explanation regarding what had happened before the guests arrived and unfolding events. Party Host is obviously a mentally disturbed individual, who was either an obsessive husband, who locked his wife in the basement and starved her to death and the resulting loneliness driving him completely insane, or has been an "inmate" of his "inescapable prison" of isolation and madness all along, simply kidnapping a woman unrelated to him in any way, torturing and murdering her (that would justify his desire to switch off the lights, his skillful sneaking and stalking). He is quite wealthy to be able to afford his small private cottage with a playground and a tennis court, with the cottage itself filled with stone busts, paintings, instruments and hunting trophies. If the theory about the girl in the basement being his wife is legit (with a single bedroom on the first floor reinforcing it) then she might have been the one who practiced piano and harp. Long-haired phantom in a white dress is called "Bas Girl" in the game files, which may be the nickname given by the sadistic protagonist, "chastising" his wife for her misbehavior. In total he claimed the lives of seven people, the first one being the "Bas Girl" and others being the babysitter with a child, a man in a coat, a sportsman (a short young man wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans), a man with glasses and cell phone (probably being an IT-specialist since he was the one who remarked old and valuable pieces of technology in protagonist's house) and a blonde woman in a dark-blue dress. It is worth noting that little boy shows sympathy towards the protagonist, claiming that he "doesn't seem like a bad person" and that the boy likes him, pointing at the fact that Party Host is able to feign a pleasant appearance or even looks kind and friendly in general. Gallery Screenshot (635).png Screenshot (636).png Screenshot (637).png Screenshot (638).png|The "Bas Girl", the Party Host's first victim. Screenshot (639).png|One of the Party Host's hallucinations, either fruit of his remorse or madness. Screenshot (640).png Screenshot (641).png Screenshot (642).png Screenshot (643).png Screenshot (644).png Screenshot (645).png Screenshot (646).png Screenshot (647).png Screenshot (648).png Screenshot (644).png Screenshot (645).png Screenshot (646).png Screenshot (647).png Screenshot (648).png Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Wealthy Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Enigmatic Category:Stalkers Category:Extravagant Category:Spouses Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychotic Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mature